Talking to themselves about the princesses/Warning Mickey and Mulan about Nefir
Here is how Mushu and the others warned Mickey Mouse, Mulan, and the others in Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China. Back with Mickey, Mulan, and the others, Ling decided to talk to himself about the princesses. Ling: (realizing the princesses) I sure wish we could talk to the princesses, Yao. Yao: What? You know we can't. Ling: Humph. (pointing at them with his head) Yao: Oh! Yes, Ling, I also wish we could talk to them. But as you know, orders is orders. Ling: Yes, but if I could talk to them, do you know what I would say? Yao: No, Ling, what would you say if only you could? Ling: I'd tell Ting-Ting that she's the prettiest, funniest, most extraordinary girl I've ever met. (as she smiled) Chien Po: I would tell Princess Su that she is like fresh ginger on the rice bowl of my life. (as she giggled) Yao: And I would tell Mei that she's one right babe. (winked as she giggled) That got Shang thinking about true love, and what Mickey once said to him. As his symbols necklace symbol flashed to Mulan's, she started thinking about Shang. Mickey Mouse: Are you okay, Mulan? Fa Mulan: I'm fine, but... Mickey Mouse: But what? Fa Mulan: I'm just thinking about what I've learned, my father said, "Differences can make you stronger." He didn't realise that Shang and l are just too different. Mickey Mouse: But that was meant to be a good difference, Mulan, not too different. Fa Mulan: You're always looking out for me, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: Only a true friend would do the best he or she can. Fa Mulan: Really, Mickey, I just don't know what I'd do without you. You, Donald, Goofy, and Sora are the best friends I've ever had. I just hope Mushu and the others are okay. Mushu: Mulan! Mickey! Fa Mulan: Mushu? Mickey Mouse: What's going on, Fellas? Sebastian: We've got trouble besides the bandits, Mon! Donald Duck: What are you guys talking about? Goofy: Yeah, what is it you guys are trying to tell us? Iago: Nefir was trying to break up Mulan and Shang! Mushu: It's true, and so was that curly haired and mustached guy! Cri-Kee: (chirps) Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! Mr. Winkie was behind all of this too!? Fa Mulan: He and Nefir must've woke up Shang while we've left. Mushu: It might be a diversion or something, that's probably why they tried to break you and Shang up on account of your differences as any of you two thought. Fa Mulan: Wait a second. Not as different as we thought. (realized) You're right, Mushu. All those problems, they weren't us at all. Mickey Mouse: Well, Mulan. Your parents gave you and Shang the Yin and Yang necklaces for a reason. And you still love him, didn't you? Fa Mulan: Yes, I do love Shang. Mickey Mouse: Then you gotta show him how much you do, and why true love is more important. Fa Mulan: You're right, Mickey. I'll tell him I love him! (as Kahn trots after him) Mushu: Mulan, there's something else I forgot to tell ya, it's my pedestal and guardian job! Fa Mulan: Not now, Mushu. It can wait, (puts him in her bag) just stay hidden. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225